Talk:Rattlesnake
Merge I thought there was only one type of snake in game; proposing merge with Snakes. --31stCenturyMatt 10:09, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Well this is an easy one to be honest, How are they called in-game? Snakes? WugHD2.0(talk) 10:10, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Based on the image in Snake Skin they're Snakes. Then again the what I would assume is promotional artwork on Rattlesnake says Rattlesnakes. Would there be any other mention of them in game? Do they attack, I guess I could get killed by one in free roam, read the obituary. --31stCenturyMatt 10:35, May 31, 2010 (UTC) FALSE SNAKE INFO False info. i've been looking for 2 hours and can not find a single snake at any of these locations. What locations? 03:47, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Venom Just to let you know the Mojave rattlesnake does have strong neurotoxic venom the same time the colouring of the snake does look like a Diamond-back rattlesnake although some Mojave's skin do look like diamond back rattlesnake. --Stephendwan 21:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Eastern Diamondback? The scientific name given for the Rattlesnakes in this game is actually that of the Eastern Diamondback. However, the Eastern Diamondback is not indigenous to the American West, but inhabits the Southeastern US. It is highly unlikely that any Eastern Diamondbacks would ever be found in an area like New Austin. I suggest either changing the classification to Crotalus Atrox, the Western Diamondback, or better yet, to just the genus Crotalus, since this would include a large number of species native to the western US and northern Mexico. 16:44, August 2, 2012 (UTC) But the game calls the snakes venom neurotoxic not hemotoxic so it suggests more of a Mojave Rattlesnake and they are far too small to be considered a diamondback. --Stephendwan (talk) 16:56, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Then why not just change it to the genus name, Crotalus, and leave the species vague? After all, there are dozens of species of rattlesnake in the American west. But adamanteus isn't one of them. 14:41, August 3, 2012 (UTC) The point is, however, that you're not going to find adamanteus in the American west. As for what the game says about the nature of the rattlesnake's venom, that strikes me as some faulty information. The vast majority of rattlesnakes have primarily hemotoxic venom, although the atrox does have traces of neurotoxins as well. 14:48, August 3, 2012 (UTC) The range of the mojave rattlesnakes ranges from the southern central california, southern nevada, western, southern, central and extreme southeastern of arizona, southern tip of new mexico, the western edge of texas meeting new mexico and mexico, and a good area of the northen mexico, central mexico and the mexican border of america. I saw it on some range map thing. 14:59, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Map Directions in Locations Multiple instances of west look to be east. For example: "Snakes also spawn in Barranca (southwest of Chuparosa)." It is my understanding that Barranca is south (down) and to the east (right) of Chuparosa. Or am I incorrect in my understanding of the in-game map? Plainview Just found a grouping of snakes slightly North East of Plainview. Must have been about six or seven spawned in one little cluster.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 22:07, September 26, 2013 (UTC) We've got a vandal!